winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Voy a brillar
Voy a brillar (Mi canción en España,Heart of Stone '''en Ingles y '''La Mia Canzone en Italia) es una canción original de Musa dedicada a Riven. Aparece en los episodios El Ataque de los Hechiceros e Hielo y Fuego de la 4ª Temporada y forma parte del CD Winx Club en Concierto. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés, por María José Estévez acompañada de Rebeca Aponte para Latinoamérica, y María Blanco para la versión de España. Letra |-|Español Latino= A pesar de todo aún eres un misterio para mí A veces pareces a mil kilómetros de aquí ¿Cuál es el gran secreto para tocar tu alma? Me lo tienes que decir Un día me adoras y al otro no me quieres ver No juegues conmigo porque voy a enloquecer ¿Por qué no me abrazas y dices que me amas? Que ya no lo soporto más Días tristes ya no habrá Pedir perdón no bastará Mi nueva vida acaba de comenzar Por eso ahora ya me voy Tú no tienes corazón Soy yo misma y yo, sin nadie más Y ahora dime adiós, voy a brillar (...) (...) Verás lo que te pierdes Si quieres que me quede Tendrás que darme una razón Días tristes ya no habrá Pedir perdón no bastará Mi nueva vida acaba de comenzar Por eso ahora ya me voy Tú no tienes corazón Soy yo misma y yo, y nadie más Y ahora dime adiós, voy a brillar Días tristes ya no habrá Pedir perdón no bastará Mi nueva vida acaba de comenzar Por eso ahora ya me voy Tú no tienes corazón Soy yo misma y yo, y nadie más Y ahora dime adiós, voy a brillar |-|Español de España= El amor no es como un juego Tal vez un día lo entenderás Ya que cuando me besas Solo frío siento en ti Muchas palabras tienes En el corazón guardadas No, no, no es fácil quererte a ti Me pierdo entre recuerdos Tu sonrisa y lágrimas Si miro en tus ojos Yo no sé adonde estás No dejes que se acabe Ahora abre tu puerta O todo será inútil ya Tú dime cuando acabará El vivir a la mitad Me agarras, me dejas Y luego que va a pasar Esta vez no me pararé Pues mi vida es Rock and Roll Oyendo mi canción comprenderás Y dónde está el amor y tarde será Deja de jugar y ahora hazme sentir así Soy para ti importante como tú eres para mí Y digo ahora basta Se acaba ya la fiesta Voy a pensar mucho mas en mí Tú dime cuando acabará El vivir a la mitad Me agarras, me dejas Y luego que va a pasar Esta vez no me pararé Pues mi vida es Rock and Roll Oyendo mi canción comprenderás Y dónde está el amor y tarde será Tú dime cuando acabará El vivir a la mitad Me agarras, me dejas Y luego que va a pasar Esta vez no me pararé Pues mi vida es Rock and Roll Oyendo mi canción comprenderás Y dónde está el amor y tarde será |-|Ingles= I've tried to understand you But you are still a mystery Sometimes I feel you close Sometimes we're miles away I wish I knew the secret To reach your heart 'cause lately You got me feeling so alone One day you take me up And the next day you bring me down Stop playing with my feelings I'm about to lose my mind Just put your arms around me Why can't you say you love me? And I can't take this anymore I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye You take my love for granted I've been waiting for too long For you to say those three words Baby open up your heart You'd see what I've been missing Give me a reason to stay Or I will have to let you go I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye I've had enough of rainy days Don't say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay That's why I'm walking out the door Who can love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I, I'll be just fine This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye |-|Italiano= L’amore non è un gioco Prima o poi lo capirai Quando mi tieni stretta Sento il freddo tra di noi Troppe son le parole Sigillate nel tuo cuore No, non è facile amare te Mi perdo tra i ricordi Tra sorrisi e lacrime Se guardo nei tuoi occhi Io non so più chi sei Prova a lasciarti andare Solo per un momento O sarà tutto inutile Tu dimmi quando finirà Questo vivere a metà Mi prendi e mi lasci e poi Che sarà di noi Stavolta non mi fermerò La mia vita è un rock ‘n roll Sentirai la mia canzone e capirai Cos’è l’amore ma Sarà tardi ormai Smetti di giocare e fammi sentire che Per te sono importante quanto tu lo sei per me Mi dico adesso basta Che cos’hai in quella testa Da oggi penserò più a me Tu dimmi quando finirà Questo vivere a metà Mi prendi e mi lasci e poi Che sarà di noi Stavolta non mi fermerò La mia vita è un rock ‘n roll Sentirai la mia canzone e capirai Cos’è l’amore ma Sarà tardi ormai Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:Musa Categoría:Canciones Categoría:4ª Temporada Categoría:5ª Temporada